SUMMARY - EPIC-STI BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS CORE (BBC) (CUZICK/WHEELER) The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) provides support with design, data management and analysis of research studies for the Epidemiology Prevention Interdisciplinary Center for Sexually Transmitted Infections (EPIC-STI). Moreover, it serves as a centralized resource for biostatistical consulting, methods development and analyses for scientific projects. The unit provides a centralized analytic base to each of the four scientific projects as well as new pilot developmental research projects at all levels of investigation, beginning with the formulation of more specific hypotheses related to the overall unifying hypotheses, reviewing study designs, and evaluating the utility of measurement techniques. Support and consultation concludes with aiding in the interpretation, presentation, and final writing of results. The EPIC-STI BBC also serves to warehouse and maintain a public health population-based data resource, the New Mexico HPV Pap Registry (NMHPVPR), a cornerstone of the overall EPIC-STI and a model of integrated health informatics. The BBC will promote the EPIC-STI research aims as follows: 1) finalize the study designs and protocols in collaboration with each study investigator; 2) mentor, train and foster exchange programs for junior investigators transitioning toward careers in STI research; 3) collaborate with the study investigators in the development of data collection instruments and applications; 3) assist in development of protocols for secure data transmission; 4) collaborate with the study investigators in developing detailed study manuals; 5) develop and manage the EPIC-STI central and project-specific relational databases including the NMHPVPR; 6) run SAS quality-control program checks; 7) maintain a Master Database for each project with appropriate backups and security checks; 8) monitor study progress and distribute quarterly reports; 9) produce reports summarizing data acquisition by subject, distributions and summary statistics for the primary variables; 10) interface and perform linkages to the New Mexico state-wide immunization information system (NM-SIIS) and other administrative and statistics data sources; 11) perform basic, complex and exploratory statistical analyses; 12) develop new methods for analysis of complex datasets; and 13) develop and maintain the EPIC-STI web site and portals.